High School DxD: Theories and Ideas
by Nai Kiseki
Summary: a simple Theory regarding things in High school DxD. A Plot hole in the DxD Universe if you will. Well if your an author or a bored person just give it a read
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : This is simply a Theory and its not perfect the only reason I'm putting this here is cause of a simple whim. This theory of mine can be used as a plot if I say so myself. Well then to those bored enough to read this without further ado**

* * *

High school dxd theory

Humans cycle of reincarnation - once a human dies the soul will slowly leave the human body and go to certain place where the soul can be purified or cleansed of all its memory and impurity. Once the soul is completely purified and cleansed it will then be born as a baby starting a new life and this system should have continue to run forever but a problem occurs...

\- if a human were to be born as a half(ex. Half angel, half devil etc.) cleaning and purifying it will take an absurdly long time thus causing a trouble in the system where a soul that should only stay there at a fix time ended up staying for longer. The soul of the half human will stay at the cleansing and purifying area depending on how strong the other half is. When the soul of the Half human ended staying for to Long the system will decided to just erase the not human part and try to creat another human soul by combing and fusing the other half souls. This is how I theorized how the system of reincarnation is running

Here is the problem that I stated In the first part...

The devils race "Evil Pieces" From what I read about it and was explain to me: it is an ingenious technique that can save the nearly extinct devil race from extinction. From what I know about it it is indeed something amazing and wonderful technique for the devil race. This is my theory on how the evil pieces system work:

\- once a human dies the soul of the human that was still lingering in the will be tied and anchored by the evil piece so that it won't leave the body. But just tying the soul to body simply won't do it will just ended creating a soul that is tied down to body thus creating a ghost. (FYI a ghost is a soul that became to attach to one thing thus staying In the living world and not getting purified). Since the essential soul won't be living the body anymore all the devil have to do is to heal the cause of death of the human who died thus saving his life. That's right saving his life not becoming a devil.

In my theory the evil pieces have 3 things it needed to do so that it can turn a human soul similar to a devil

1 - by anchoring and tying the living soul to the evil piece

2 - to turn the dead body into something that can support and hold the new devil soul. In short obtaining or creating a devil body

3 - and the most important part, by corrupting the human soul and turning it to a devil soul.

By using These 3 steps we can summarized the use of the evil piece system

Now that you know how the system works. You should have already guess that if the evil system were to be used as simply life saving tool and forgoing the soul corruption it is indeed ingenious. But the question remains why was it created in the first place? To save the devil race from extinction. Thus corrupting the soul can be said to be the main reason it was created

Ps. A little about something that's out of the blue

Resurrection magic - is probably the main idea used to create the evil system and I believe I don't need to explain how it works right? If you don't get it here is the simple version Resurrection magic steps

1 - tying the soul to the body

2 - healing the damage of the body

3 - by waking the soul that is tied to the body

And viola that's the basic steps for it well I'm sure it's really all pretty complicated but that's not I'm explaining in this book so maybe next time

I already taught you how the human reincarnation system and the evil system work. So what do you think about it? If you are a smart person then you should have already a frown on your face or it is simply a perfect emotionless face because of what I explain. Well if you are an idiot then no matter how idiotic you are then you have to experience a sense of discomfort. If you don't have either of the 2 that I stated then I can only ask you: is there really something inside that head of yours at all? Well joking aside let me tell you why you should have experience what I stated above

The reason is simple...

Because the human reincarnation system and the evil piece system don't work together

They just simply clash. As long as both exist one day it will brought fort both of systems mutual destruction.

Why?

The answer is simple the evil piece system will cause the human reincarnation system to collapse which means the destruction of human race. Once the human race cease to exist the evil piece will then lose is function because there is no human to revive and corrupt thus meeting it's end.

But how will the human reincarnation system be destroyed by evil piece system? After all it is a system that is running since the beginning of human race you know? How can it be destroyed by a single new system?

The answer to that lies to the humans who were turned to be devils

Why?

When a devil dies what happens to its soul?

The answer to that is

Erased, annihilated, obliterated, destroyed Either of these will happen once a devil dies

But isn't there like a devil reincarnation system or something?

The answer to that is : None The devil race do not posses the reincarnation system because of 3 things

1 - if a devils soul is purified or cleansed it will lead to its destruction

2 - a devil will definitely not let the system erase its memory and will simply try to find a new body to live once again

3 -if there really is a system the devils will think that if they destroy it they can live for the whole eternity and not die

That's is how I thought the devil race do no posses the reincarnation system

But this isn't a proof of why there isn't any devil reincarnation system right? The reason why I thought like this is simple: if there is a devil reincarnation system then there is no need to create the evil piece system right?

If there is no devil reincarnation system then how can the devils give birth to a new life?

The answer to that is this

\- The reason why the devil race as a whole have hard time creating a baby is because. For devils to create a new life is to create a new soul. For a soul to be created it needed the power. And it depends on the soul that will be created.

If that's the reason then why can't the devils create many soul then?

Devils can be called many things and they desire many things as well but there is no devil in existence that do not desire power and no devil would like to give their power to someone else their daughter or son is no exception to that. Because the beings known as devils is the one that crave power. If a devil wanted to create a baby without decreasing their power all they have to do is partake intercourse regularly but sending only drop by drop of power till a soul is created and to devils this method is perfect and something that all of them like because who would say no to a regular pleasure while maintaining their own power and creating is also the reason why there are some devils who did not inherit power that their clan possess

Now that you know how the devil creates life and what happens to a devil when they die. Then what is the significance of it to the human reincarnation system then? How can it affect the human reincarnation system?

The life and death of a devil does not affect the human reincarnation system at all But that is not the problem here the problem here is the evil piece system

The evil piece system is a parasite for the human reincarnation system.

Because the evil piece system is stealing the souls that should go the human reincarnation system and does destroying the cycle of the human souls

Even If humans who turned to a devil and become a devil won't that mean that they will just take a long time to be cleansed ?

The answer to that lies at how the devils dies

\- which means the erasure of the soul

What happens when there is only few souls of humanity left?

The human reincarnation system will simply not work anymore

If there is no more souls why can't the humans just create more?

It is true that a human can create a soul but think of it like this: If a devil will need years or maybe decades for a devil to create a soul even by dropping a bit of their power for it Then how many years will it take for a human to create a soul when humans possess so little power in the first place? The humans can only become these numerous because of the human reincarnation system. The humans became this numerous because of millions of human is used by the system of reincarnation to create a new soul.

That's the reason why the evil piece system is something ingenious and wonderful for the devil and only for the devils

but for the humans? It is something that will cause their extinction Because they the devils is using us humans as sacrifice for their race so that they won't go extinct. It doesn't matter whether they know it or not. it doesn't matter because whether they know about it or not they will still do it because in the end to the devils the humans are nothing but prey

Now then are you thinking that I decided to write this book to rally the human race against the devils?

The answer to that is...

No

The reason I came to know about this impending crisis to humanity is because someone I care about got turned into a devil and I got interested in the devils and they're society. What I wrote here is nothing but a theory I have no proof for it. You can think of it as a writing of a mad person or simply a delusion. I don't care.

Frankly speaking I have no intention of ever showing this book to someone and I also do not have intention of trying to divert this impending crisis of humanity. You may call me apathetic or coward or whatever.

It doesn't matter to me. And to you who's reading this

\- I won't tell you to avert the crisis written in this book. The knowledge you gained for it is something only you can decide, frankly speaking? Do whatever you want from the things you gained from this book. I already consider it doing a big favor for humanity by writing this book after all. Since you read this this book is yours from here on out. Whether you burn this book or spread its in your decision. Well then this is the end of writing my rambling then

\- Nai Kiseki

PSS. - You won't believe how shock I am to learn the angels decided to copy the Devil's Evil Piece System to create Thier Own system just like it...

The reason it is Harmful is basically the same as devils but. Did these guys really live for a millennia or more?

How come I can't see the knowledge they gather for living for so long?

Ugh... Screw it just thinking about it is giving me a headache...

I'm outta here

\- Nai Kiseki

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **This is supposed to be a theory but ended up being a half book half theory with authors signature in it is this really okay I wonder?**

 **oh well who cares as long as I can explain what I think this should be ok**

 **To those who want to use this or something don't bother sending this account of mine a PM because I rarely use it. Too lazy to log in.**

 **If you wanna use it just leave a review and give me my credit in a shout out or make this theory a book in your fanfic with Nai Kiseki as the author**

 **i have other theory and ideas well i'll post them if this become a success**

 **well then see you when I see you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : This is a theory that i created base on a few simple facts and imagination. it's not perfect but it should be solid enough.**

 **Well without further ado:**

* * *

 **The Sacred Gears: 13 Longinus**

The 13 Longinus class sacred gears was said to be a weapon against gods. This has always been the case ever since they were created

but

who classified them?

What right does this 13 sacred gears have to bear the honor of being named tools used to destroy gods?

Why did everyone believe it to be true that the 13 Longinus can kill gods?

Lets start answering this question with the first one:

Who classified the 13 Longinus sacred gears as god slaying weapons?

The answer to that is pretty simple and obvious.

The Biblical God , the creator of the Sacred Gears and Sacred Gears System is the one who gave these 13 sacred gears their title as Longinus and god slaying weapon.

How or why can these 13 sacred gears be named god slaying weapon?

What's so special about them?

The answer to both of this question is this :

because this 13 sacred gears if used right can be a considerable threat even against him, The Biblical God. The 13 Longinus with each of their own way can threaten even their own creator which is why they are called: **Tools used to destroy gods**

Why did everyone believe it to be true that the 13 Longinus can kill gods?

The answer to this is this-

The Biblical God is an existence that can be called almighty. The Biblical God is a being strong enough that he can be called omnipotent. And when an Almighty and Omnipotent being started calling the 13 Longinus as a tool against gods then the other gods will definitely become wary against these 13 Sacred Gears no matter how skeptical they may be, they will not challenge the claim that the Biblical God made and they will avoid fighting against this weapon against gods. After all no god wanted to become the proof that, yes this 13 Longinus sacred gears can do kill gods

13 Longinus sacred gears : Balance Breaker

Balance Breaker is only achievable when the Biblical God died. This rule breaking ability which can push the 13 Longinus to over the limit of its ability. Yet the society right now is treating the 13 Longinus as tools against god only when the balance breaker is achieve. that the 13 Longinus can only be used in its full potential when in balance breaker state.

But this is weird.

Why?

Because when the Biblical God is still alive, The 13 Longinus without Balance Breaker is already a god slaying weapon. Even without Balance Breaker the Biblical God already thought of the 13 Longinus as a "Tool used to destroy gods" . Hence the weirdness that I said.

But if the 13 Longinus is really that strong then how come they don't show that?

The answer to this is here:

Just like how Excalibur chose King Arthur. The 13 Longinus can only be truly wield and used to its fullest potential by a chosen few.

This is like winning a big stake lotto but the thing is you need to win three straight in a row for this to happen. Winning once will mean having a Longinus Sacred Gear and winning twice will mean the Longinus sacred gear will meet a person who can wield it to its full potential. And thrice will mean the human will have to awaken the sacred gear or it will be all for naught. The chance of it happening is far too small but not impossible.

There are three kinds of Longinus users

1 - those normal people who followed the path pave by its predecessor

2 - the talented people who followed the path and exceed that path by taking it to the next level

3 - the genius people who didn't follow anyone's path and creates their own Unique path that only they can travel

To put it into an analog:

It's how people differently use their pen

The normal people will use the pen given to them to write

The talented people can used the pen to kill others

The genius will destroy the pen and build a new perfect one fit for only themselves

* * *

 **Authors Note: well, This is how i theorized why everyone in the DxD Universe believe that the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears are a god slaying weapon even though there were never a case of it ever happening.**

 **Next one is my theory on how a Longinus Gear should be.**

* * *

 **Longinus class Sacred Gear : Telos Karma**

Telos Karma is a defensive type sacred gear. It's primary function is removing its host to fate's and destiny's control. Telos Karma can be considered a passive type that's always active once its awakened.

To put it simply Telos Karma abilities is like this : you cannot plan against the user of Telos Karma. For example: you plan to assassinate the holder of Telos Karma tomorrow at 8pm. That plan will fail either because the holder of Telos Karma isn't where he was supposed to be or by complications on your side. Because the holder of Telos Karma is outside of fate and destiny's reach trying to think of a plan,strategy,scheme against it will always fail. Strictly speaking Telos Karma will always protect its user against the user's _fateful end_ and _destined death_. ( As a side note Telos karma has a minor side effect of its holder never having a _fateful encounter_ and _destined meeting_ happening for his whole life.)

Because Telos Karma is outside of fate and destiny. It's holder will never have an accident in his whole life and if by some off chance that the holder was drag up in an accident by a third party Telos Karma's holder will come up pretty much unscathed.

There are only a few ways on how the holder of Telos Karma can die

1 - dying by old age. This is what happen to most user of telos karma

2 - dying by misusing the power of Telos Karma. This is what happens to the people who force a shield to be an offensive weapon. It's true that a shield can be used for attacking but in the end the shield's primary use is defense.

3 - being killed by a being that can forcefully ignored fate( ex. Gods or Longinus sacred gears)

It is true that Telos Karma can be use in offense but its offensive abilities is low and it can be even considered one of the lowest offensive abilities in all 13 Longinus

If this is all Telos Karma can do then how can it kill a god?

Telos Karma can kill a God by abandoning all defense it's uses on the holder and focusing all its power by casting a curse on its enemy. Because Telos Karma isn't using any force that's why it can't be categorized as an offensive ability. Telos Karma's curse is an attack that directly strike at the enemy's soul. Be it gods or humans once a soul is damage beyond repair they will die.

Telos Karma is an absolute shield that once thrown can become a piercing strike straight to the enemies soul

This is why Telos Karma is called " Tool used to destroy gods " and one of the 13 Longinus.

Telos Karma : Balance Breaker- The Inviolable One

When Telos Karma is in Balance Breaker mode. The holder can use Telos Karma's curse even while having Telos Karma's defensive abilities although the defensive abilities will be only half. In this state the holder of Telos Karma is outside of not only fate and destiny but Rules, Reason and Logic too. The holder of Telos Karma is outside of Fate , Destiny , Rules , Reasons and Logic in a few kilometers special territory he created with him as a epicenter. The only way to fight Telos Karma in balance breaker mode is by going outside of his special territory and sniping him or go inside and predict his each and every move though even if you predict all of it you will still be wrong half of the time.

* * *

 **Author Note: Telos Karma's Ability may sound simple , weak and a one trick pony but if it's use correctly and creatively Telos Karma will definitely become a Broken weapon that can cause serious damage to it's enemy. After all there are only very few people who knows how to protect against an attack to the soul**

 **and i didn't forget to put what Telos Karma look like, i just don't know just what should Telos Karma should look like**

 **and in my opinion most of a time a simple ability at a glance can become one of the most dangerous ones when use correctly**

 **Or more like isn't all 13 Longinus Sacred Gears one trick ponies?**

 **Well that's that**

 **Later**


End file.
